jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Jungle
Forbidden Jungle is a location in The Precursor Legacy. It is a large tropical jungle located north of Sandover Village, consisting of rivers, jungle flora and fauna such as large trees, vines, grassy terrain, and exotic species of lurker such as the jungle fish and jungle snake, among others. It was also home to the Forbidden Temple inside of which dwelt a massively mutated dark eco plant. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Forbidden Jungle was one of the preliminary locations visited while in Sandover Village. When Jak and Daxter visited the jungle, it had been overrun by lurkers, who provided the main obstacles around the jungle. Here, Jak could complete numerous tasks which would help further his progress in other parts of the game. One of these was helping the Fisherman catch 200 pounds of fish, who in turn would allow Jak to use his speedboat to get to Misty Island. Additionally, a powerful blue eco beam generated from the Forbidden Temple had been blocked by a lurker machine, and Jak was sent by the Mayor to unblock it to return power to Sandover Village, which Jak succeeded in doing. Jak could also unlock the blue eco vent switch here, which activated blue eco vents around the world, which helped further progress and accessibility in Sentinel Beach. Throughout the level Jak would casually encounter hazardous vines from the ground. After entering Forbidden Temple and defeating the dark eco plant, these vines would die, indicating the dark eco plant's interconnectivity throughout the jungle. Geography Overview Forbidden Jungle is a coastal area located north, north-east of Sandover Village. It is a large, tropical jungle, with varying ground levels surrounded by rivers connected to the surrounding ocean. It is littered with Precursor artifacts, the most notable of which being the large Forbidden Temple. Its overall layout consists of large cliffs with small rivers, canyons, and passages. At the entrance of the jungle there is a canyon with a short river at the bottom, with a rope bridge stretched across the canyon, connecting the two sides. Across the wooden bridge is the central area of the jungle, and at the heart of this lies the Forbidden Temple. Around these areas are small alleys, rivers, paths, and islets, all accessible and able to be explored by Jak. The jungle's inhabitants (presumably lurkers) utilize various forms of primitive traps such as swinging logs, rickety wooden bridges with planks missing, and makeshift trampolines, and other devices. These can be circumvented with simple maneuvers though requires close attention to the jungle's varying paths. Forbidden Temple In the center of the jungle is a massive Precursor temple, inside of which lies various Precursor technology and a massively mutated dark plant. A blue vent switch is also accessed here, and after activating it will turn on blue eco vents around the world. The Forbidden Temple can be accessed after climbing to the top of a large tower surrounded by blue eco silos, which contains an elevator that will sink below ground-level into the inner networking of the temple. After using the elevator, there will be three separate halls, two of which concealed by doors only activated while channeling blue eco. Between these doors is an entrance to the alley which contains the blue vent switch. After activating the switch and exiting the room via a door ahead, the elevator room can be located. The other door leads to the room with the dark plant and an eventual launcher exit. Lurker machine A large mechanical station powered by blue eco can be found near the Forbidden Temple surrounded by lurkers. This machine intercepts a blue eco beam coming from the Forbidden Temple, which would have normally been redirected to the village by use of tower lenses, although the lurkers never made an apparent use of it when Jak destroyed the mirror which stopped this from happening. Fisherman game After a lurker shark destroyed the village fishing boat, the Fisherman set station on a small bridge near the main river of the jungle in hopes of catching fish with a small net. He offered Jak a power cell if he could catch 200 pounds of "good fish", which included green one-pound fish and yellow five-pound fish, all while not missing twenty pounds of fish, and avoid catching a poisonous eel which would ruin the whole catch. This is also where Jak and Daxter gain permission to use his speedboat to access Misty Island. Trivia * A race track by the name of Forbidden Jungle appears in Jak X: Combat Racing, though no connection to the Forbidden Jungle in the first game was ever made apparent. It is possible that this race track was simply named in inspiration to that of the first game, or that it is the same geographical location, only generations older (as Jak X took place in the far future). Gallery Forbidden Jungle 1.png|Entry area to Forbidden Jungle Forbidden Temple screen.png|Forbidden Temple Forbidden Jungle precursor pillars.png|Pillar Precursor artifacts Forbidden Jungle concept art.png|Concept art of Forbidden Jungle Forbidden Temple concept art.png|Concept art of the temple Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy